User blog:The Wayward Daughter/Pirates of THGRP (Fanfiction)
Ahoy, mateys, and welcome a Fanfiction you have been waiting for...for two days....ish. THE PIRATE FANFICTION! Will the (mostly) equal gender crew survive the journey that lies ahead? Or will all of you users find the secret Pinterest board where everything for this story is stored first? Character List **IF YOU WANT TO BE ADDED/REMOVED/CHANGED, LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS! CHARACTERS NOW CLOSED!** FC = Faceclaim (a reference for a character's appearance) Blake: (FC: Ben Barnes) Captain Blake Morgan - Captain of HMS Cephis. He's a mysterious and sexy pirate, yet very brave, and thinks outside the box. However, his life changed while he was gathering a crew in Tortuga, and his eyes gazed upon a woman... Emilia: (FC: Daisy Ridley) Emila Oswald, co-first mate of HMS Cephis. She's a strong headed lady who can hold her own in battle. However, underneath her Ironman armour is a selfless girl - used to putting other before herself. Will that change when she and Captain Morgan meet? Eli: (FC: Jack Quaid) Marvel Oswald, Co-First Mate of HMS Cephis. He's a sweet and sassy guy who likes fighting for entertainment, and the adrenaline, of course. He's more reckless than his sister, but will someone calm be able to shake this adrenaline junkie? Billie: (FC: Emilia Clarke - Blonde) Abigail "Billie" Targaryen, Crew Member aboard HMS Cephis, astronomer and historian. Billie is very intelligent, and her intellect is kept sharp, however, this usually leads her closed to the idea of love, but is someone on board that could change her mind? Connor: (FC: Francisco Lachowski) Connor Marquette, crew member aboard the HMS Cephis. He's a flirt, and isn't afraid to show affection to well, anyone. However, he can feel insecure in uncomfortable situations. Caitlin: (FC: Ginny Gardiner) Catherine "Caitlin" Khan, crew member aboard HMS Cephis. She's a vigilante who believes that justice should, and will, be served in every situation. How will she feel when she gets a taste of her own medicine? Justin: (FC: Sean O'Donnell) Justin Mader, crew member of HMS Cephis. Like Connor, Justin is a bit of a flirt, however, he's more of a rational thinker, and knows his limits. But, if he's pushed to the brink, how will he react? Echo: (FC: Kylie Jenner - Blonde) Echo Hoverboard, damsel in distress and aboard the HMS Cephis. She's very clingy, and is all about the attention - she wants the spotlight on her all day, every day. However, what happens when her vision of a perfect future is shattered? Tyler: (FC: Niclas Gillis) Tyler Stark, crew member of HMS Cephis. He was trained to kill, as his whole family were assassins. However, if one can find it, Tyler also had a soft side, where he's a benevolent guy. The question is, will his benevolence take him off his task? Hannah: (FC: Emma Roberts - Blonde) Hannah Chanel, siren turned crew member of HMS Cephis. She's a stubborn woman who can fight against the strongest of men, however will she ever achieve true peace despite her curse? Zee: (FC: Chris Collins) Zee Wayne, crew member of HMS Cephis. He's the positive one, always cheering up everyone when they are down, or making sure that everyone is doing okay. But if he can spread positivity to others, when dark times come, can he spread positivity to others? Aria: (FC: Crystal Reed) Arielle "Aria" Montegomery, siren turned crew member of HMS Cephis. She's very sassy and sarcastic, and she isn't afraid of the reaction she'll get. Some people go as far to say she's emotionless, but what if someone made her feel..something? Jack: (FC: Kim Jaejoong) Jack "Jackie" Chan, crew member of HMS Cephis, healer/doctor. He's a reserved guy that is dedicated to his work as a doctor. When he's not taking carry of patients, he's also a part-time botanist. But what happens when the injuries become too much? Audrey: (FC: Zoe Kravitz) Audrey Kalanis, crew member of HMS Cephis, botanist. Audrey is a girl who's a little more humble than the rest of the crew, but still is energetic, and always ready for a good fight. However, when push comes to shove, will Audrey get pushed...off the plank? Aidan: (FC: Matt Cohen) Aidan Winchester, crew member of HMS Cephis. Aidan is known for his knowledge of supernatural creatures, and do to this knowledge, he's often very reserved about his work. Will that change when someone shows him that his work is more than just fantasy? Erlend: (FC: Max Barczak) Erlend Bjørn, Norse Sailert turned Crew Member of HMS Cephis. Erlend is a witty man, who can be clever and sarcastic at the same time. However, is is he all bark without any bite? Amina: (FC: Zara Larson) Amina Johansson , siren turned crew member of HMS Cephis. Amina is a gentle soul, and is always willing to lend a helping hand when someone needs it. However, what will happen when she is the one that needs the help? Xax: (FC: Satchel Gray) Xavier Montoya, blacksmith and crew member of the HMS Cephis. Xavier is very organized and orderly with all of his work, and is also a perfectionist. However, what happens when someone comes in and messes with his perfect plan? Ben: (FC: Andrew Garfield) Benjamin "Ben" Walker, mason and crew member of the HMS Cephis. Ben is a ball of sunshine, and also a bit of a goofball who doesn't always listen to others. What happens when order will be the thing that saves his life? Captain_Morgan_RL_2.jpg|Captain Blake Morgan First Mate Oswald (Emilia)_RL.jpg|First Mate Emilia Oswald First Mate Oswald (Eli)_RL.jpg|First Mate Eli Oswald Billie_Pirate_RL.jpg|Abigail "Billie" Targaryen Connor_Pirate_RL.jpg|Connor Marquette Caitlin_Pirate_RL.jpg|Catherine "Caitlin" Khan Justin_Pirate_RL.jpg|Justin Mader Echo_Pirate_RL.jpg|Echo Hoverboard Tyler_Pirate_RL.jpg|Tyler Stark Hannah_Pirate_RL.jpg|Hannah Chanel Zee_Pirate_RL.jpg|Zee Wayne Aria_Pirate_RL.jpg|Arielle "Aria" Montegomery Jack_Pirate_RL.jpg|Dr. Jack "Jackie" Chan Audrey_Pirate_RL.jpg|Audrey Kalanis Aidan_Pirate_RL.jpg|Aidan Winchester Erlend_Pirate_RL.jpg|Erlend Bjørn Amina_Pirate_RP.png|Amina Johansson Xax_Pirate_RL.jpg|Xavier Montoya Ben_Pirate_RL.jpg|Benjamin "Ben" Walker Chapter 1 - Gathering the Crew It was around midsummer when a young man with black hair is walking through the town of Tortuga, the last real pirate town on this continent. He walked with a slight strut in his step, and the heads of curious men and women would turn in the man's direction. However, instead of drinking the night away, this young man was on a mission - to gather the most fierce, equal-gender pirate crew the world has ever seen. After all, only Captain Blake Morgan would take on such a daunting challenge. ----------- The first point of arrival was in one of the small greenery gardens on the island, where two young men and a young lady were huddled in a circle, with a numerous amount of books in between them. The group was talking in hushed voices, as though they were keeping a secret, until Captain Morgan decided to pipe in. "Well, what are you lads and lass doing out alone on a night like this?" Three heads turned towards him - a Caucasian male with neatly cut brunette hair, an Asian with a military style cut, that made the boy look cute in a way, and finally, a girl with chocolate skin and black hair, styled in thin dreadlocks, reaching down her waist. "I could ask you the same thing." The girl retorted back with a raised eyebrow. A moment of silence passed between the four of them, when Captain Morgan piped up once more. "I'm looking for a crew worthy of adventure aboard the high seas. Care to join me?" The Asian man quickly stood up with a curt smile. "Count me in." Soon, the other two members follower in suit. Blake learned that the Caucasian man's name was Aidan, the Asian man's name was Jackie, and the girl's name was Audrey. Together, the three of them specialized in medicine, botany, and the supernatural. Aidan piped up with a question of his own. "Well, who are you, exactly?" Captain Morgan let a smirk play across his face. "I am Captain Morgan, captain of HMS Cephis, dedicated to building the greatest equal-gender crew the pirating world has ever seen. Now, do you know where I could find some other members?" The three of them thought for a moment before Audrey piped up. "Head out to the beach, you'll find two more there. But, be careful of their lingering voices." Captain Morgan chuckled. "Well, I shouldn't have to be careful if you're coming along." Audrey gulped for a moment in fear before nodding. Then, the crew of one became four, as they headed down to the beach. ------ Meanwhile, there was three women sitting on the beach. Two of them were sassing each other, while the third stayed quiet, at least until she notice Captain Morgan and his crew walking towards the group. "Who do you think you are?" One of the sassy blondes said. Captain Morgan replied with a smirk. "I'm here to give you a chance of a lifetime. A chance to be free." "Please, we'll just take you down some other time." The brunette girl replied with a scowl. "Think about it, this could be a good adventure ladies." The other blonde piped in. "I'm in." Eventually, the other two girls changed their minds, and decided to join. The more benevolent girl, Captain Morgan, found out was Amina, and the two sassy girls were Hannah, who had a blonde bob cut, and Aria, who had long flowing hair. "So, where to next, Captain?" Jack inquired. "Try the blacksmith's." Audrey replied. "There's a few boys waiting there." And that's where the crew went next. ---- Four boys were standing near the blacksmith's shop. One of them was hammering away at a weapon on a table, his light brown chestnut hair starting to gleam a little with sweat, another boy who was blonde was carefully watching the chestnut's work, and the other two brunette boys were conversing as Captain Morgan and his crew arrived on scene. "Well, well, looks like you four are hard at work." Captain Morgan glances over the four boys before the blonde one spoke up "Hey, someone's gotta take out the twins before they turn the bar fighting game upside down." "Wait, the twins have been spotted?" Amina asked, a look of caution on her face. "They could be anywhere.." Amina's thoughts were interrupted by Captain Morgan. "Well, I could use four strong men on my crew. Care to join up?" The dirty blonde boy, named Tyler, immediately agreed, and forced the chestnut boy, named Xavier, to join as well. Eventually, the two other brunette men, by the names of Zee and Ben, decided to join as well. "So then, where to next?" Aidan inquired Zee replied. "The outdoor library. There's gotta be more recruits there, and Tyler, you can look up information on the twins while we're there." What could be so dangerous about these twins? Captain Morgan thought as they walked to the library. ---- At the library, there were two blonde girls looking over open pages of various books, trying to take notes on what they were reading. The younger of the two girls was more frustrated, while the older of the girls seemed to love getting lost in the pages of the books. Captain Morgan showed up and stood over the table, glancing at the two girls. "Hello loves." Captain Morgan smirked at the girls. "Looking for something a little more exciting than books?" The younger girl piped up. "Your that Captain looking for a crew. I'd love to join in!" "Caitlin..." The older girl spoke with a louder, more stern tone. "Think of everything that could go wrong. You could get killed." "Death isn't as imminent as you think, love." Captain Norgan replied to the older blonde, known as Billie. "Fine, I'm in then too." Billie scowled softly, gathering up as many books as possible. "If you're looking for real, drunk pirates, I would head to the bar first." Billie handed Tyler a sheet, before the crew headed to the bar. --- At the bar, there were various drunk people scattered across the room, and three boys, who had failed to find hook-ups, were downing their last drinks in sorrow. "I tell you, these lassies ain't gonna give me any booty." One of the brunette boys, named Connor, set his head against the table softly, while the other brunette boy, Justin, rubbed Connor's shoulder sympathetically as Connor kept ranting. "Maybe I should stop going after ladies, and check out the men instead.." Connor's eyes glance at a blonde boy named Erlend, sitting to Justin's left. The door to the bar opened, and Captain Morgan's crew walked in as the Captain approached the three men, who were basically tipsy at this point. "Since you're having troubles, care to sail them away, lads? Join my crew, and you can be at ease." The three men clearly agreed to Captain Morgan's terms, but at that moment, across the bar, two burly men started hitting each other, and a fight erupted. Soon, most members of the crew were trading fists with other patrons in the bar, but Hannah, Aria and Billie stayed off to the side, not wanting to damage their faces. Meanwhile, a slender boy was running down the stairs, when a feminine voice with a faint Scottish accent yelled at him. "Marvel, where's your sword? Did you forget it again?" Marvel nodded quickly in shame and a sword was handed to him, and he came barrelling down the stairs, and the girl with the feminine voice jumped down from the second level to the first, landing on her feet, and her eyes connected with someone's for a moment, but she ignored this connection and got into the fight. Meanwhile, Captain Morgan had seen the girl land, and as soon as his mysterious eyes connected with her fiery ones, he was in love. Captain Morgan noticed the girl's shorter hair, slim body, but most of all, her perseverant attitude. Snapping out of the connection a few moments later, Captain Morgan realized she had no weapon, so he tossed his dagger to her. The girl had been handling herself fine, and she saw a dagger flying. Thinking it was an enemy dagger, she carefully caught the weapon with her hand and kept fighting until everyone in the bar was unconscious or ran away. At this time, she was studying the ornate dagger, her small hand on the handle, when suddenly she saw a larger hand on top of her own hand, and the next thing she knew, the girl found herself an inch away from Captain Morgan's face. "I only let the loveliest of women fight with my weapons, so consider yourself...lucky and blessed." The Captain whispered in a way that was eerie..and partially seductive. The girl handed the dagger back to the Captain, giving him one last glance before walking off. Tyler saw the twins and shouted at them. "Yes, Emilia and Marvel Oswald. How I've been waiting to arrest you two." The twins looked at each other, then burst out laughing, until Captain Morgan spoke up. "Tyler, these two are amazing fighters, they would make excellent first mates." Captain Morgan glances at the twins, "accidentally" keeping his gaze on Emilia while he asked. "Care to join?@ The twins thought before Marvel spoke up. "My sister and I can take the job." As Marvel replied, Emilia took her sword back into it's own sheath before answering "Let's do this." Chapter 2: A Day Aboard the HMS Cephis (Almost a month later..) Eli was wandering around deck, taking in a breath of the fresh, salty air around him. It had been a month since him and his twin sister, Emilia, joined Captain Morgan's crew, and it had been the most interesting month of Eli's life. However, he needed to have a talk about what Captain Morgan's intentions were with his sister, as he was scared that the Captain would use her as nothing more than a tool. All of these thoughts raced through Eli's head as he walked down to Billie's quarters. Billie had asked him last night if he could help her decipher some maps, to which he agreed. Eli knocked on the door, and soon after, Billie replied. "Hello Eli." Billie replied with a small smile and moved so that he could walk inside the room, quickly noticing how much simpler Billie's room was compared to his own room. "So, are the rumors true? Duke Bob of Hoverboard's daughter was kidnapped?" Eli looks at Billie curiously. Every guy wanted to have a fling with her, and Eli was one of those guys at one point in time. "I believe they are." Billie nodded. "I mean, even the history of all of the letters, you can sense the duke's distress. However, it seems that Captain Morgan was hesitant to the news, surprisingly enough. That's Emilia's fault. Eli softly smirked to himself. "What's the smirk for?" Billie folded her arm, as a curious smirk crossed her own face. "Oh, nothing. Just a thought that crossed my mind." Eli quickly replied, as he flushed slightly from embarrassment. Billie chuckled softly to herself. "At least help me sort through all of these maps, and documents, and then I'll leave you alone to your thoughts." "Fine..." Eli cleared his throat, and the two of them started sorting through the papers. However, Eli couldn't ignore Billie's long, flowing blonde hair, or the way her face crinkled slightly whenever she chuckled. Shaking his head, Eli kept sorting documents. ----- Audrey found herself immersed in a book about botanical plants, really learning about the variety of plants that could be found on various islands throughout the Caribbean. Not paying attention to where she was going, Audrey walked out of her dorm room and right into Xax, who was playing with a hammer, and the two of them fell on the floor "Goodness, I'm really sorry." Audrey muttered, standing up and grabbing her book, then giving a hand to help Xax up as he smiled at her. "I'm Xax." Xax replied to Audrey's action, offering a hand to shake. "Audrey." Audrey responded and shook the boy's hand, noticing the hammer. "You're the ship's resident blacksmith. That's pretty cool." Xax nodded with a smile. "It is rather interesting about how friction and fire can forge weapons. Maybe, you might want to stop by, and check out what us blacksmiths do." Audrey considered the idea, before nodding and following Xax into a rather large workshop. Her eyes widened at the sight of the various tools and weapons about the room, interested in how each mechanism worked. Audrey was about to pick up a dagger, when she heard someone's throat clearing, and she turned around to see Jack. "Captain's called for a meeting about the missing duchess. He wants the whole crew there." Jack said, with an unfazed look on his face. Audrey nodded, and followed Xax and Jack to the meeting. ---- It was a full moon that night, and the boat was drifting smoothly along the water. After the meeting, Emilia was on the deck, keeping an eye on the ship. The meeting was to divide the crew into two groups, one to go on land, the other to stay onboard the ship. Being the first mate, Emilia was selected to lead the group staying on the ship, while a small group, including Blake and Eli were to go inland and rescue the duchess. For some reason, Emilia kept thinking about the captain, and his intentions for her. Suddenly, a large gust of wind nearly knocked Emilia overboard, as she gripped the edge of the ship to try and steady herself, that is until she felt someone, more specifically the captain, hugging her waist from behind to steady her. Once the gust past, Emilia quickly turned around to face her superior. "I was going to be alright, Captain." Emilia stated. Captain Morgan looked down at Emilia and smirked a little. "I know, darling. But you have to admit you enjoyed that embrace, because I did, for sure." Thinking for a moment, Emilia had to agree with Captain Morgan - despite being the tough girl she was, Emilia enjoyed that slight moment of vulnerability, where she was drawn into the captain's warm and loving arms. "Okay, maybe I did, but I have a much bigger question - what are your intentions with me?" Captain Morgan smirked as he replied. "You'll find out in due time, darling, but I advise you to get some rest - you have a long day ahead of you. Goodnight, Emilia." The captain stated before he gently gave her cheek a warm peck before walking to his quarters. Emilia, meanwhile, was left with a slight blush across her face, along with a smile, as she headed to her own quarters for the night. Chapter 3 - On Board with the Duchess The rescue mission had been a success, with Duchess Echo having been rescued from the depths of destruction and harm. However, there were more intense times ahead for the Pirate Ship.. ---- Eli woke form his sleep, hearing footsteps boarding the ship, and woke his sister up in a panic, thinking that the ship was getting invaded. His sister groggily woke up and rubbed her eyes, and noticed the panic in her sibling's eyes. "Do you think it's a pirate invasion?" Emilia asked, glancing at her brother. They heard screams of two of their fellow crew members, Audrey and Xax, who sounded like they were being forcibly taken from the ship as Elias cursed. "It's the elemental ship, lead by the ruthless Captain Muse and First Mate John Cena. We have to defend the ship. I'll get the signal, wake up anyone in rooms that you see around." Emilia nods as the both of them clip on their sword belts, and Eli dashes to the surface of the ship, and Emilia knocks on a couple doors of the ship. She wakes up the siren sisters Aria, Hannah and Amina, and the three sisters get dressed and head up to the surface. Next, Emilia opens the door on a Jyler makeout session, and she clears her throat, telling the two boys to get ready for battle, and they listen to her, heading to the surface. Eventually, every member of their crew was up, except for the Captain. Wondering if he hadn't heard the signal, Emilia opens the captain's door a smidge to see if he was still awake, but Emilia witnessed something worse - the Captain and the Duchess getting down and dirty in the bedroom. Tears pricking her eyes, Emilia quickly closes the door, and takes a moment to collect herself. Stupid. I should have known it would happen eventually. Emilia thinks to herself, before sprinting down the hall, to join the others on the surface of the ship. ---- MORE TO COME.. Category:Blog posts